escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Graeme Dunlop
Graeme Dunlop is a Software Solution Architect. Despite his somewhat mixed accent, he was born in Australia. He loves the spoken word and believes it has the ability to lift the printed word above and beyond cold words on a page. He and Barry J. Northern founded Cast of Wonders in 2011 and can be found narrating or hosting the occasional episode, or working on projects behind the scenes. He is co-editor and co-host of PodCastle and has read stories for all of Escape Artists podcasts. Graeme lives in Melbourne, Australia with his wife Amanda, and crazy boy dog, Jake. Work on Escape Artists Escape Pod * EP245 The Moment (2010 Hugo Award nominee), by Lawrence M. Schoen * EP485 Supply Limited, Act Now, by Helen Marshall Pseudopod * PP199 Broken Bough, by Daniel I. Russell * PP204 Her Collection of Intimacy, by Paul Haines * PP231A Pseudopod Special: The Alphabet Quartet (A Primer) * PP242 The 7 Garages of Kevin Simpson, by Alan Baxter * PP272 The Dark And What It Said, by Rick Kennett * PP365 Whispers in the Dark, by Andrew Marinus * PP387 Nightside Eye, by Terry Dowling * PP403 Flash On The Borderlands XXI: The Tyranny Of Objects: Good Boy by David Stevens * PP410 Flash On The Borderlands XXII: Britshock: The Biggest Candle of Them All, by Peter Newman * PP461 Flash On The Borderlands XXVIII - Britshock II: My Daily Vampire by Richard Kellum * PP471 Flash On The Borderlands XXX: Flash Fiction Contest IV: Down, by Nathaniel Lee * PP539 The Fear, by Richard Harland * PP562 A Howling Dog, by Nick Mamatas; read by full cast PodCastle * PC090 Biographical Notes to “A Discourse on the Nature of Causality, with Airplanes”, by Benjamin Rosenbaum * PC146 Giant Episode: The Surgeon’s Tale, by Cat Rambo and Jeff VanderMeer * PC162 Gods of the North, by Robert E. Howard * PC166 Stereogram of the Gray Fort, in the Days of Her Glory, by Paul M. Berger; read by Graeme Dunlop and Ann Leckie * PC200 In The Stacks, by Scott Lynch, read by a full cast. (NOTE: re-released as Best of PodCastle pick #4, episode PC516b) * PC203 Buried Eyes, by Lavie Tidhar * PC205 Outlander, by Samantha Henderson * PC236 Architectural Constants, by Yoon Ha Lee * PC249 My Dignity in Scars, by Cory Skerry * PC256 The Red Priest’s Vigil, by Dirk Flinthart * PC268 The Phoenix on the Sword, featuring Conan the Barbarian, by Robert E. Howard * PC297 The Tower of the Elephant (Featuring Conan the Barbarian), by Robert E. Howard * PC306 Flash Fiction Special – Tales of Strange Inspiration: Ten Cigars, by C.S.E. Cooney * PC330 DRINK ME (A Flash Fiction Extravaganza): Behemoth Brewing and Distribution Company, by Tim Pratt * PC339 Help Summon The Most Holy Folded One!, by Harry Connolly (read with a full cast) * PC354 The Sea of Wives, by Nathaniel Lee * PCMini082 Lord Darq, Regis And The Orb Of Power, by John Nickerson * PC358 Gabriel-Ernest, by Saki * PC365 The Newsboy's Last Stand, by Krystal Claxton * PC373 Sweet Potato Woman, by Chris Barnes * PC375 The Child Support Of Cromdor The Condemned, by Spencer Ellsworth * PC389 Old Foss Is the Name of His Cat, by David Sandner * PC390 Flash Fiction Extravaganza: Bears: The Sweet Life, by Aidan Doyle * PCMini086 The Wedding Of Snow, Earth, And Salt, by Kate Heartfield * PC400 Giant Episode: Night at the Opera, by Martha Wells (read with a full cast) * PC413 This Is Not A Wardrobe Door, by A. Merc Rustad (with a full cast) * PCMini88 Communion, by Jei D. Marcade; read with Jen R. Albert * PC425 Flash Fiction Extravaganza - Transformations: Portrait of My Wife as a Boat, by Samantha Murray * PC430 Thundergod In Therapy, by Effie Seiberg * PC436 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! Elements: The Seventh Year, by Alexandra Balasa * PC442 Almost Days (Aurealis Month), by D.K. Mok * PC457 Giant: Blade and Branch and Stone, by Spencer Ellsworth; read by Graeme Dunlop, Wilson Fowlie, Kay Steele * PC463 A Dozen by Dunsany: The Song of the Blackbird; ''by Lord Dunsany * PC535-536 “The Threadbare Magician”, read by Graeme Dunlop (Part 1 and Part 2) Cast of Wonders * CW003 Tír na nÓg (Part 1), by Nathaniel Lee ** CW004 Tír na nÓg (Part 2) ** CW005 Tír na nÓg (Part 3) * CW007 Damnation, by Chris Stamp * CW008 Alienation (Part 1), by Katherine Sparrow ** CW009 Alienation (Part 2) * CW010 Mrs. Jai, by Wendy Bradley; read by '''Graeme Dunlop', Marguerite Kenner and Dani Daly * CW011 To Be True (Part 1), by Jess Hyslop * CW012 To Be True (Part 2) * CW013 The Name-Day, by Saki * CW015 Same-Day Delivery, by Desmond Warzel * CW020 Peanut Butter and Jellyfish (Part 1), by Guy Stewart ** CW021 Peanut Butter and Jellyfish (Part 2) * CW022 Rust, by Brian Griggs * CW028 Jack In The Box, by R. B. Harkess * CW032 Flash Collection I, by Rose Blackthorn; read by Graeme Dunlop & Marguerite Kenner * CW033 A Clean Sweep Of It, by Thomas Canfield * CW034 The Most Precious of Treasures (Part 1), by Desmond Warzel ** CW035 The Most Precious of Treasures (Part 2) * CW036 The Next Joe Jones, by Russ Colson * CW037 In The Cemetery of Frozen Ships (Part 1), by Suzanne van Rooyen ** CW038 In The Cemetery of Frozen Ships (Part 2) * CW040 The Morandini Genie, by Michael Haynes * CW041 The Living Earth, by Jake Walters * CW042 Campfire Story, by Mark Brandon Allen * CW047 I Kill Monsters, by Nathaniel Lee * CW048 The Malthus Alternative, by Jamie Mason * CW049 Miranda and the Butterfly, by Abigail Hilton * CW051 Off Button, by Shannon M. Wendt * CW052 Retention, by Jason Heitkamper * CW055 Flash Collection II: Color Contacts, by Bethany Powell and The Quest Unusual, by David Steffen * CW056 Empty Pockets, Part 1, by James Isaac ** CW057 Empty Pockets, Part 2 * CW060 The Swineherd, by Hans Christian Andersen * CW061 The Great Game, Part 6 – When Stars Fall, by James Vachowski * CW062 The Quarrel of the Monkey and the Crab, by Yei Theodora Ozaki * CW066 The Egg Game, by Sean Green * CW067 Barsoom in June, by Brian Hurrel; read by Dave Thompson & Graeme Dunlop * CW072 The Dun Horse, by Edward Ahern * CW073 Mr. Nine and the Gentleman Ghost, by Aidan Doyle * CW074 Gods of Stone, by Jeff Samson * CW075 The Field Trip, by Alex Shvartsman * CW076 Dragonomics, by Lance Schonberg * CW081 Little Tear, by Philip Meeks * CW083 The Dictionary’s Apprentice, by Sandra M. Odell * CW092 Snakes and Campers, by Chris Lewis Carter * CW105 Black Hole Sun, by Alethea Kontis; read by Graeme Dunlop & Michelle Ristuccia * CW113 Staff Pick 2013 – The Malthus Alternative, by Jamie Mason * CW115 Bad Poets Society, by James Aquilone * CW116 The Feathered Cloak, by Edward Ahern * CW117 Pignus, by Jez Patterson * CW118 Perihelion, by Vajra Chandrasekera * CW158 This Is Your Problem Right Here, by David Steffen * CW251 Little Wonders 12 - The Unexpected: Why They’re Never About The Good Ones, ''by Evan Dicken * CW300 The Death Knight, the Dragon and the Damsel, by Melion Traverse; read by Dani Daly, '''Graeme Dunlop', Katherine Inskip and Cheyenne Wright Category:Hosts Category:Editors Category:Narrators Category:EA Home Run